Amber Winchester
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Dont own Supernatural Summary inside
1. Dean's Gone

Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister Amber. The only girl older then Sam by 2 years. She is really close with Dean. So when Dean dies and goes to hell she closes herself off to everyone especially her baby brother. While Sam tries to find a way to bring Dean back Amber goes hunting on her on away from her little brother for the thing that took their older brother away from them. When Dean comes back to life him and Sam must go looking for Amber before she gets in over her head and gets herself killed. Dont own Supernatural

Chapter one: Dean's Gone

Lilith had let the Hellhounds in. Sam and Amber watch helplessly as Dean was ripped to shreds. Amber kept screaming her older brother's name. But, all she could d was hear his screams until they stopped. Amber watch as Lilith as she turned to her and Sam. Looks like big brother is going to know what Hell is really like she says. Amber eyes harden as she fights against an invisible hold. So will you wait a minute I'm not going to just hunt you down I'm going to make you feel all the pain in the world everything you caused Dean and more and then I am going to kill you says Amber with no emotion. Good luck finding me says Lilith as she lets them go and disappears just as Sam goes to take her on.

Sam and Amber ran over to Dean. We've got to find a way to bring him back says Sam. We will I don't know how but, we will says Amber. We need to bury him says Sam. Yes she replies as Bobby comes in. Amber still showed no emotion. That was another thing she had inherited from her older brother. Not to show emotion in front of Sam and anyone else for that matter.

(Few days later) They had buried Dean and were sitting in a hotel room. Amber will you please just say something says Sam. What Sam what do you want me to say Dean's gone and now I am going to hunt Lilith and I'm going to kill her says Amber. You mean we are going to kill her says Sam. Of course she quickly replies. Amber don't you dare think about going and killing this thing on your own says Sam. She doesn't say anything.

Sam looks at his sister. Amber I have already lost Dean don't make me have to bury my big sister as well says Sam with sorrow in his eyes. I won't Sammy says Amber. Ok let's get some rest then we can go after Lilith because we are no good on no sleep says Sam. Your right she replies.

Once Sam was sound asleep. Amber rose and grabbed a bag of clothes and a thing of weapons. I am sorry Sam I am not risking you see you soon she whispers as she leaves. She had gotten another car and Impala just like Dean's just it was blue. She looked at a picture of her brothers and her. They were teens at the time. I'm sorry Dean I can't let Sam get caught in this one of us has to still be alive to make sure everything goes right if something goes south says Amber as she takes off.

(Sam) He awoke the next morning. Amber says Sam. She was gone. Dam it says Sam as he picks up the phone dialing Bobby's number. Hello says a voice. Bobby Amber took off yeah I am pretty sure she is going after Lilith says Sam. Well I'll try to trace her but, she just a good as Dean was she knows how to disappear until she is needed says Bobby. So what do I do asks Sam? Continue hunting Sam until you run into her says Bobby. Alright says Sam. Sam's she trying to protect you she thinks the further away she can do a better job says Bobby. Sounds like Amber replies Sam. See you soon says Bobby. Bye Bobby call me if you find anything says Sam. Will do he replies.

(Amber) She had found a little town she would call it home for now until she got a sight on Lilith. She would waitress it was the only thing she really knew how to do. She walked right into a familiar blonde. Jo says Amber. Amber Sam's been calling me he's worry about you says Jo. You can't tell him I am here I am protecting him says Amber. From what asks Jo? The demon that took Dean to hell says Amber. Wait what asks Jo? Dean's dead he sold his soul to save Sam says Amber. O my says Jo as tears form. We were trying to find a way to bring him back knowing Sam he will but, I just can't be around says Amber. I won't tell him if you let me in on it says Jo. Fine says Amber with a small smile knowing Jo wanted to kill the demon that took Dean. And Amber says Jo. Yea she replies. It's ok to miss your brother says Jo. Amber's smile faded as she turns and leaves to head for the hotel that she was staying in just minutes she arrived there. She began hitting the walls. Dam it Dean why you leave us alone without our big brother we can't do this without you are back yells Amber. Maybe just maybe someone heard her yells.


	2. Dean's Alive

Chapter: Dean's Alive

(Four months later) Dean walked into Bobby's. Look Bobby I don't know or why but, I'm alive now where are my brother and sister asks Dean? Drink this says Bobby as he avoids the question as he hands Dean a bear bottle. Dean drinks. Nothing happened to him. I'll be starts Bobby. What asks Dean as he looks at Bobby? I laced that with Holy Water you really are Dean says Bobby. Yes I am says Dean as Bobby hugs him.

I can help you find Sam but, Amber well we haven't seen or heard from her in four months she took off when you died to go after Lilith and left absolutely no trace says Bobby as he looks at Dean. They split up yells Dean. Amber said it was to protect Sam from Lilith she didn't want to lose another brother she is way too much like you says Bobby. She is playing chicken with her life yells Dean.

I haven't heard from her neither has Sam she's closing herself off and it will probably destroy her says Bobby. Not even for supplies or info asks Dean? Nothing no hunter I know has heard or seen an Amber Winchester she has completely gone underground says Bobby. Well let's get Sam and find my baby sister. Alright says Bobby as the two leave.

They arrive at a hotel not too far from where Dean had been buried. Bobby knocked on Sam's door. He opened it. Bobby, Dean says Sam as he grabs a gun and points it right at Dean. Relax its Dean I checked says Bobby. Sam let the gun down and wrapped his arms around his brother. Your really here asks Sam? Yes I am says Dean. But, how asks Sam ? I don't know says Dean.

Maybe Amber found a loophole says Sam. Don't you think she would have called to make sure it worked says Dean? Yes you do have a point there Dean says Sam. Sam you did try to find her asks Dean. Yes I tried she completely disappeared I don't know where she would have gone says Sam. Don't worry we will find her says Dean. How asks Sam? She's bound to take a hunt and we'll end up running into her and we will be reunited says Dean with a small smile.

(Amber) She was waitressing. Jo walked in it was almost time for her shift. Hey says Jo as she gets ready. Hi Amber replies. Got a hunt it was a few towns over says Jo. What type asks Amber who had been itching for a hunt? Two sudden deaths they had a look of fear on their face when they were found says Jo as she read the file. Did you find anything else out asks Amber?

Yes both victims were involved in a car accident that killed a teenage girl it was four years ago this week. Four people were involved in the accident so far two are dead says Jo as they tend to customers. Maybe the girl is killing off her killers because she wants revenge when it all was probably an accident says Amber. It's like two days work says Jo as she looks over at Amber. Let's do says Amber. We leave after our shift says Jo.

(Sam&Dean) So the murders are only connected by the accident says Sam. Yep says Dean. Alright let's get to work says Sam. They arrive into the town around the same time as the two girls. Neither knowing that the others were there. Not yet anyway.


	3. Reunited!

Chapter 3: Reunited

Jo walked through the hotel room. Well I've got a name on the girl says Amber from her computer. What is it asks Jo? Kayla Jennings she was 15 year old when she was riding in a car with her 17 year old boyfriend who was drunk between behind the wheel he was one of the four who survived the crash says Amber. Is he still alive asks Jo? Yes as of right now but, if I was here he would be the next victim if I was a vengeful spirit wanting revenge says Amber. Well let's find him says Jo. But, we have another guy to look for the victims brother he was in one of the other cars with his girlfriend she was the first victim says Amber. We need to take one at a time says Amber. Yes before they become just like the girlfriend and the cousin says Jo. Let's go says Amber as they head out.

They showed up at Lewis the boyfriend's home. It looks like someone's here says Jo. Well I don't think its Louis he isn't here his car past up a few minutes ago says Amber. Well whoever it is are looking around says Jo. The two girls pull out guns and walk in. They head through the back and sneak up on whoever it was. They put the guns to the figures backs. You really shouldn't do that it makes it easy to take it says a voice.

A voice both girls recognized. Dean they chorus. Sam says Amber as he turns. She looks back at the oldest Winchester. Yes its really Dean says Sam as he looks at his older sister. No it cant be I watched you die Dean I heard the screams says Amber as she looks at him. I know but, I was resurrected why I am still not sure but, taking from your reaction you had nothing to do with it says Dean. Amber just turns and heads outside. Dean followed.

Amber stop yells Dean. She whips around. Dean I've spent the last four months mourning my big brother death trying to track down Lilith so I can kill her and your just here and I just don't know anymore says Amber. I know this is confusing it is for me too says Dean as he reaches for his younger and only sister. Amber let the tears fall for the first time in months. Dean wrapped his arms around her. Its ok says Dean. No its not says Amber. It will be says Dean as they hear Jo scream. Why did you bring her asks Dean as they race back. She's been by my side the last four months she's gotten really good says Amber as they run back. The ghost had Sam and Jo against a wall. Dean shot it with rock salt. There has got to be something of hers here says Dean. Why asks Jo? Her parent's house burned down so all her stuff was destroyed starts Dean. Then we checked about where she was buried and she wasn't she was cremated continues Sam. Alright let's look says Amber as Sam drags her off to search the house.

(Sam and Amber) I'm sorry for leaving Sam she says quietly. I forgave you a long time ago says Sam. I should have called but, I'm sure you have been busy that tracking me down hasn't been much of an issue says Amber. I had Bobby looking for you everyday says Sam. Well again I am sorry. I think I found something says Amber as she picks up a necklace with the initials K.J. Dean we found something says Sam.

Dean and Jo came running in. We need to get rid of it says Jo. Salt and burn it says Sam. They walked outside and burn the necklace. Once they were done. Dean turned to Amber. What happened now asks Dean? We hunt says Amber. Who's we asks Sam. The four of us reunited we can totally do this says Jo. Dean looked at Jo then to his little sister. Alright fine but, we travel together says Dean. Alright says Sam. So I'm selling my car asks Amber? No you can give it to Bobby says Sam. Alright says Amber as they get their separated car and headed for Bobby's.


	4. Epilogue

Chapter 4: Epilogue

(Four Years later) Dean and Jo walked out of their two story house. A wedding present from Ellen. They had married a year after the group had reunited. They were getting ready for another hunt. Sam and Amber lived on either side of them. Sam had settled down with a girl named Elle who he had met on a hunt two years ago. Well Amber still closed herself off so she had yet to settle down like her two brothers. She didn't want to bring someone into the life she led if it only meant that they would get hurt in the long run.

Dean and Sam knew their sister fears even though Lilith wasn't a threat anymore due to the fact they had finally hunted her down and killed her just two years before. They had tried to ease her fears out of her. Trying to find someone but, she just wouldn't open up. She had been raised a soldier and it just never wore off.

Dean, Jo about time says Sam who was standing next to the Impala with a smile. Alright I'll see you guys in Texas says Amber as she gets into her car which she had taken back from Bobby when her brother's had gotten married. What don't want to spend quality time with us asks Dean? Not really my brothers and their wives rather not be in the car she says with a smile as her sister in laws get in her brothers Impala. You've got to open up to someone let your heart love someone says Sam. Sam you of all people know that if we love someone they get hurt not worth the risk says Amber as she gets into her Impala. Sam and Dean look at each other. The two get in the car and they soon head off for another adventure to do what they do best. Hunt Evil.


End file.
